1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to high voltage circuit interrupting switches and more particularly to trailer-liner load interrupters suitable for high voltage systems, for example, in the range up to 34.5 kv.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of high voltage circuit interrupter switch arrangements have been developed to provide efficient interruption of current flow in high voltage circuits. One type of circuit interrupter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,570 -- Harner et al., assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. This type of interrupter switch is commonly known as trailer-liner load interrupter which utilizes a contact trailer and arc chamber liner formed of a material that produces an arc quenching gas upon exposure to an electrical arc when the switch contacts are either opened or brought into proximity during closing. Such trailer-liner load interrupters are widely used at voltages up to 15 kv, and in some applications up to 34.5 kv. The present invention is an improvement over the circuit interrupter disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,570 -- Harner et al. and is also capable of effective current interruption at ranges up to 34.5 kv.